Dear Fanfiction Authors
by Cyberina
Summary: The ATLA characters write 'Strongly Worded Letters' to all fanfiction authors out there. A mixture of genres. Please R and R! Also feel free to throw in your own ideas!
1. Aang (1)

**Hey! So, I am randomly making ideas right now, but I will be needing more!**

Dear Fanfiction authors,

My name is strictly Aang. It is not Arrowhead, Great Bridge Guy, Twinkle Toes, Fancy Pants etc etc.

And if you affiliate me with the term 'cute' in any way you're screwed.

Sincerely pissed off, Aang.

...

Dear Fanfiction authors,

Don't listen to him, he's cute.

Also the nicknames I gave him suits him.

So ignore his blabbering.

Sincerely, Toph

**So? Please suggest ideas, I would be grateful! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Katara (1)

**New one! Please suggest more though, I will try to use them! **

Dear Fanfiction authors,

Oh.

My.

God.

You are not serious are you?

That's totally impossible.

What is impossible?

ME AND ZUKO!

Are you out of your teeny weensy wits? I would like to Waterbend some sense into you!

We are literally at each other's throats, for you not-so-kind information.

You really don't know what you are writing about, so don't write at all, thank you very much, NOT!

Sincerely fuming, Katara.

...

Dear fanfiction authors,

No.

Sincerely blowing my top off, Zuko.

**People! Reviews! Gimme ideas! I'm outta them! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Toph (1)

**Ha-ha, I am updating so much! Don't forget to leave an idea!**

Dear Fanfiction authors,

No.

I do not have a crush on Aang.

If you dare imply my theory wrong, be prepared to be Earthbended to the Earth's core.

He is only a friend! Though his smile is angelic, and he is so chubby, and Airbending is so perfect for him and….

Oh crud.

Sincerely shooting rock shards at you, Toph.

...

Dear fanfiction authors,

AAHHHH.

Sincerely Airbending you to another dimension, Aang.

**Aw! She is blushing! Give me your ideas, I give you credit! Review, much appreciated!**


	4. Sokka (1)

**Hey everyone! So for this chapter credits go to….**

**Bhark3!**

**Thanks for your review!**

Dear Fanfiction authors,

I am a human (cartoon) being, who is capable of feeling pain. My bones are breakable and I can also develop bruises.

WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE USING ME AS THEIR PUNCHING BAG?!

Seriously, theses Fanfictions are driving me off my nut now. If I receive one more, _one more, _hit, in any of these junks…

I really have no idea what I will do to you nit wits.

Do you enjoy writing slash of me?! WELL I HATE READING THEM!

I hope I go blind one day, soon, so that I can escape the pain of these stories.

Sincerely launching my boomerang at you, Sokka.

...

Dear fanfiction authors,

Thanks for the suggestion.

I found my victim to vent out my anger on now.

Sincerely running after Sokka, Zuko.

**Haha! Hope it was up to your expectations, bhark3! **


	5. Zuko (1)

**Hello people of earth! Hmm.. this chapter is again dedicated to…**

**Bhark3!**

**Omg! I'm so grateful to you! Thank you soo much!**

Dear Fanfiction authors,

JETKO?!

HAVE YOU MISSED YOUR MONTHLY PSYCHOLOGICAL CHECKUP?!

We are guys, I am very sure of that.

THEN HOW IN THE NAME OF YIN AND YANG IS THIS SHIP POSSIBLE?!

I wish I could just come to your world, and strangle those authors mercilessly! Then roast them to a fine crisp, then feed you to platypus-bears.

I am mentally scarred forever!

Seriously?

You all think I don't read Fanfiction scrolls?

WELL I DO!

And what was up with that one about my second child being murdered to get to me?!

HELLO? I AM NOT MARRIED YET!

Hah! Mai wouldn't kill anyone…Well maybe she would, but certainly not a family member! And I am sure Katara would love to watch me die slooowly.

As the Americans say, "Get your facts straightened!"

AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sincerely too repulsed to know what to do, Zuko.

**Haha, Zuko does not know it is "Get your facts straight!"**

**Hope you all liked it, and special cookies to bhark3!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Other people out there, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. The Fangirls (1)

**Hel-lo! Did'cha miss me? Anyone? No one? Oh well...**

Dear fanfiction authors,

Give us Zuko.

Or we will hunt you down to the ends of the universe.

Signed, The Fangirls.

**This one was way too short. But what to do when I don't have ideas? Abandon this fic? Thats the best thing to do, considering the amount of faves. follows and reviews this one is getting... :( **

**Now the reviews!**

**Fokusas: Ikr! Daw thanks! He does make it too easy! Aang, your Twinkle Toes for life. Aang: HEY!**

**Bhark3: Omg! Thanks so much! You are my most frequent reviewer! Oh and I am a girl btw! They are set in different timelines, and I will try to include Suki!**


	7. Ty Lee (1)

**Hey! Awaiting ideas...!**

Dear fanfiction authors,

It appears as though you all are under the impression that my tear ducts burst sporadically for no apparent reason.

I DO NOT BREAK DOWN CRYING EVERY TEN SECONDS.

I hope you know I am an experienced acrobat.

And I also own a whip.

So stop going all Road Kill on me.

Sincerely glaring, Ty Lee

**I really need suggestions, or this fic is going down the drain.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Azula (1)

**Heloo ppl! I've missed this fic! This chapter credits are awarded to:**

**kittycook!**

**Thanks a bunch for your awesome and totally inspiring review!**

Dear fanfiction authors,

Sokkla? AARRGH! *facepalm*

TyZula?! CHEEEAAA! *puke*

Azulalaang?! NEVER EVER IN ETERNITY! *death glare, to make you pee your pants.*

Azutara?! AEDACEDFIKIUDIHUINOCHIMOHAKU! *MOOOTHERRR!*

WHO IS THE CRAZY ONE HERE?! *Eyes roll directionlessly in empty skull cavity*

I AM NEVER RECOVERING FROM THE SHOCK! YOUR PEA SIZED BRAINS HAVE MELTED AND OOZED OUT OF YOUR BIG EARS!

I WILL...I WILL...FLING YOU TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE UNIVERSE!

YOU YOUNG WRITERS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY MENTALITY. IT HAS GONE FROM CRAZY TO MANIACAL.

BY MANIACAL I MEAN "SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF!"

THEY WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN IN REALITY! MWAHAHAHAHA...!

YOU LOSE!

I WANT TO THROW YOU ALL IN A PIT OF SHARKS, PULL YOU OUT HALF EATEN LET YOU ROT IN THE PYRAMIDS, THEN FIREBEND AT YOU UNTIL YOU ARE NO MORE RECOGNISABLE AS A HUMAN BEING!

Oh no, the guards are here, as I was screaming while writing. But you will pay!

Sincerely, with the most (lack of) respect, The to be Fire-Lady, the most respected, but yet rotting in an asylum, Azula!

**Hope it met your expectations, kittycook! Thank you! Your awesome!**


	9. Ursa (1)

**Here is your other idea, kittycook!**

Dear fanfiction authors,

I will try to be mild about the concept I am going to elaborate on, as I am a woman who does not appreciate negative vibes.

One could say that I am rather pissed off about the multitudes of horrible, repulsive, disgusting, shocking, terrible, appalling, scandalous, outrageous, awful, deplorable, dreadful, unforgivable, embarrassing, pride-damaging, impeccable, allusive, idiotic, unacceptable fanfictions that have been written about me.

I have made it very clear that I hate Ozai from the very depths of my heart. There is zero in a million chances I would ever approach him in his cell and confess my undying love for him!

He is a moster of all monsters. He does not have a heart. I bet he lives on Pooka blood in that tiny cage where he is confined in for the best.

Yes, I believe that Zuko is a momma's boy, but that does not mean you all could exploit the unbreakable realtionship between mother and son with these outregeous fanfictions.

I am never setting foot in a Fanfiction library again.

Please note that I am not an idiot.

Sincerely, trying to not attack you with everything I have got, Ursa.

**Thank you for reading!**

**I am sorry if this is offensive to any Author. Remember Ursa said it, not me!**

**Anyways, you guys know you are awesome! **

** Reviews are love...!**


	10. Iroh (1)

**Hey peeps! So, I have a little confession to make, I have been taking ideas from DarkHorseBlueSky's story, that is Dear Fanfiction Writers. And this chapter is officially dedicated to her! You should check her story, it made me laugh a lung out!**

Dear fanfiction authors,

I am an old person, and like any other old person I have a few...obsessions.

For instance, Tea.

But please note that Ginseng tea is my favorite, it is quite obvious that tea cannot talk, no matter what flavour it is.

So that has completely cut off any route to me being 'shipped' with tea.

Also I am not a crazed hobbit who wishes address a cup of beverage for the entire day. I have other obligations, you know.

So I request you take into consideration that your stories are 100% unlikely to happen, no matter how many times the cow jumps over Yue.

Sincerely sipping tea, Iroh.

**Thank you so much, everyone for all the love. Also DarkHorseBlueSky if you are reading this, please kno that I am overly grateful to you.**

**Peace out.**


	11. Foaming Mouth Guy (1)

**Hey, people! Sorry for being away for so long, I really did not mean to, I just got caught up in my really wrecked life that I prefer not living in. Ok I am done, read now!**

Dear Fanfiction authors,

Do not judge a book by its cover.

Just because I froth at the mouth does not mean I am a lunatic. That is simply the curtsey of baking powder and vinegar. It is a less known fact that I too, was a renowed baker, and that is how I learned foaming.

I recommend you try it too.

Sincerely foaming at the mouth, Foaming mouth guy.

**OK, so credits for this chapter goes to marinefollese! Thank you! Also you should really see the reviews of Atarah Derek, they are hilarious replies to these letters! Thank you to whoever is reading this, Bahbye!**


	12. Cabbage Merchant (1)

**Hiya beautifuls/handsomes! :P**

Dear Fanfiction authors,

I am too a hardworking individual and do not prefer my carriaged getting pumelled by little Arrowheads and crazy women. I as well have a desire to become something great in life and-

MY CABBAGES! Curse you, evil writer!

Sincerely, throwing cabbages at Cyber-

Wait...CABBAGES?!

Cabbage merchant

**Again, credits go to marinefollese, thanks for your inspiring review!**


	13. Toph(2)

**Hel-lo! Missed everyone!**

Dear Fanfiction authors,

What is this Tokka you speak of?

If you are implying the possibilty of Me and Sokka, better get prepared for slaying, assassination, slaughter, murder, execution, destruction, eradication and all other types of painful deaths to rain upon you.

Granted, I had a bit of a crush on him, a while ago, but that does not mean you could write those blood curdling Fanfictions about me and Sokka having a...a...a...dare I say it...FAMILY?!

I really hope Suki does not find those Fictions, because I am surely too young to die.

Sincerely glaring, The Blind Bandit.

**Credits of this chappie goes to Mystichawk! Plz review everyone else!**


	14. Iroh(2)

**Hey-Okay, I wont say anything...**

Dear fanfiction authors,

For you kind information, I quite like it here in the Spirit World, and I am on no circumstances, planning to leave this place. But you are the one with the bad luck, because I have found the library, and (unfortunately) found the Fanfiction scrolls.*

I find it quite a demented idea, of forcibly pulling me out of the Spirit World just to guide Avatar Korra into the Spirit World, but not unable to do so, have a mental breakdown, and experience permanent demise in a prison cell.

Really?

Not happening.

Sincerely still in the Spirit World, The Dragon Of The West.

***Yes, Fanfiction Scrolls, since they did not have internet at that era, so the Fanfictions are submitted in Libraries, well in my world anyway...**

**Credits to Wello (guest) for this idea! Yawn, me goes to sleep now...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Who guessed I am on a caffeine rush?! **


	15. Haru (1)

**Um, hello? Here is a new one...**

Dear fanfiction authors,

Sokka might have said this before, but I am too, a human (cartoon) being, with desires that have the allowance to differ.

Yes, I grew a mustache.

So?

You are asking me why?

Why don't you have green skin, tentacles and seventeen eyes?

Now if you try to "mustache me any questions,"

I will surely "shave it for later."

Humph.

Sincerely, growing my mustache even more, Haru.

**Thanks to Avatarlover123 for this awesome idea! I still have alot more ideas that have come from you! Thank you for putting up with my delay! **

**Please gimme more ideas!**


	16. Zuko (2)

**Hello world! Ok no rant promised! :)**

Dear Fanfiction author's,

Ummm... Wut?

Why do I find these Fictions that have really scary girls swooning over me?

What do you mean I am the hottest thing to have arrived from the Fire Nation?

How many females are out there who think I am 'hot' ?

I mean, if you mean physically, and in matters of controlling my temper...

No implications about 'Sefou Hothead' if you value your own head.

I am not the one informed about how many fangirls I have, but I swear on Ying and Yang, that when Azula attacks again, I am using hem as my personal army.

Sincerely, counting to ten, Zuko.

**Ok, the credit for the personal army idea goes to DarkHorseBlueSky! I love your DFW! Also, agarfinkel, what do you mean? Why? You might not have realized it, but you have really hurt my feelings.**

**Any flames will be used to burn Zuko, if he can be burned... -_-**


	17. Zhao (1)

**Hiys people!**

Dear Fanfiction authors,

Where did you get that ridiculous idea from?

Really?

I did NOT sell my soul to the devil for sideburns.

My temper explodes just like that.

And I have a soul.

Sincerely head walling, Zhao.

**agarfinkel, thank you, it is okay. Kudos to Atarah Derek for catching the 50****th**** review!**


	18. Aunt Wu (1)

Dear fanfiction authors,

NO.

Just because I read the clouds does not mean my hair will begin looking like clouds too.

My predictions cannot always be true, as clouds do not maintain their shape just like your disdainful thoughts, which change every second.

By the way, I have no objections to the AuntWuXIroh stories I have found here, though there are like only five of them.

You think Katara questioning me that way was sweet, just you wait till she rains them on you too! What does she think I am, a weather forecaster?!

Sincerely dyeing my hair some other color, Aunt Wu.

Dear fanfiction authors,

Yes, Wu you are a two in one weather forecaster,mad well as the most notorious fortune teller too.

And your hair looks like white cotton candy in addition to clouds.

Sincerely growling, Katara.

**Credits to Cyberina for this idea, aka me.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are love...**


End file.
